selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming of You (song)
"Dreaming of You" is the name of a Selena love song written by Franne Golde and Tom Snow. It was Selena's biggest single, peaking at #22 on theBillboard Hot 100. The song was released at the end of the first quarter of 1995, after Selena's murder. It appeared on the album of the same name, which was released posthumously. Reception Robert Johnson of Planet Music, a record chain in Houston, told New York Times that people in Houston were buying copies of the album Dreaming of You because of the single "Dreaming of You".[1] 15 years after her death, Teresa Jusino of Popmatters wrote: "Even the most sheltered English-speaking music fan might not know Selena's name, but if you mention her hit singles, "Dreaming of You", or "I Could Fall in Love," they'll likely respond with 'I remember that song!', or 'I love that one!'."[2] Peter Watrous of The New York Times wrote: "It's not that she didn't sing well in English; she spoke English substantially better than she did Spanish. It's that the English song writers didn't step up to the bar with their best material. The music is faceless commerce. That she sings it so well on the album suggests that she had a good chance of success, working lush ballads in an anonymous pop style that Disney has mastered."[3] Music video The music video, made in 1995, features a young woman who escapes from her home to run off with the man she loves and wants to marry. The video ends with her leaving with him in a red car. Selena is only seen in this video on the wall (poster), a TV in the background, and on the small radio in the young woman's room. The video was shot in Los Angeles, California. Track Listing US Maxi-CD #Dreaming Of You (Radio Edit) 4:15 #Dreaming Of You (Album Version) 5:15 Chart performance Covers *Rachelle Ann Go (2004) *Soraya (2005) *Lovi Poe (2007) *Nyoy Volante (2008) *Kenya Acosta (2006-2011) *Juris Fernandez (2012) *Carlito Olivero (2013) Personnel *Produced by: Guy Roche *Vocals: Selena *Mixed by: Nathaniel "Mick" Guzuaski *Assistant engineer: Moana Suchard *Recorded at: Bananaboat Studio, Burbank, CA, Track Record, North Hollywood, CA, Westlake Studio, Hollywood, CA *Mixed at: Conway Studio, Hollywood, CA. References #'Jump up^' Neil Strauss (27 July 1995). "The Pop Life - Page 2". The New York Times. Retrieved 12 May 2011. #'Jump up^' Jusino, Teresa (24 September 2010). ""La Leyenda" Lives On: An Interview with Selena's Sister". 8 July 2010. PopMatters. Retrieved 24 September 2010. #'Jump up^' Watrous, Peter (30 July 1995). "Recording View; Inklings of What Might Have Been". The New York Times. Retrieved 22 July 2011. #'Jump up^' ""The Billboard Hot 100 " on Billboard.com". Retrieved 1995-11-04.[dead link] #'Jump up^' ""Hot Singles Recurrents" on Billboard.com". Retrieved 1996-04-20.[dead link] #'Jump up^' ""Top 40 Mainstream" on Billboard.com". Retrieved 1996-01-06.[dead link] #'Jump up^' ""Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks" on Billboard.com". Retrieved 1996-02-03.[dead link] #'Jump up^' ""Latin Pop Airplay" on Billboard.com". Retrieved 1995-12-30.[dead link] Category:Selena singles